ShortMetal OneShot Collection
by Gamer Katie
Summary: Title says it all... I kinda noticed that there's hardly any (Eventual)ShortMetal anywhere. So I thought, why not. I feel confident about this... (a little overconfident, but oh well.) Am I crazy? Maybe. Well, let's find out in this... Suggestions will be
1. Needed Repairs

He didn't hate the shorter android. Obviously, he mocked him of his height, but he never found a real reason to hate him.

The General smirked lightly at the display of teasing the others gave to Min-droid. Every time the petite robot was around, he would receive either pats on the head or verbal teases. He figured that it wouldn't be distracting the others too much from their objective.

From what he noticed, it did aggravate Min-droid, but not to an extent. That was until he noticed Min-droid's disappearances. Occasionally, he was found walking sluggishly across the corridor in the tower, but other times he was never found when the others were around. Cryptor huffed in frustration, trying to locate his profile, knowing the others were already occupied with their objectives.

Finally for what seemed like an hour or so, he found Min-droid... Not the way he expected though... Min-droid just sat there in the small space. If it weren't for the glow of his half-lidded crimson eye, Cryptor would've clarified him as "lifeless." Cryptor frowned at this. Min-droid? Hiding? Only cowards would hide. From his speculation, Min-droid wasn't close to a coward. He wouldn't be hiding. That is unless if he had a good reason to.

"If you are here to finish the job, you might as well do so now." Min-droid spoke, noticing the silhouette.

Cryptor raised an eyebrow, "Min-droid what do you speak of?"

"Oh, G-g-General! It's you." Min-droid glitched slightly, startled by the other's presence.

"I am certain it is me. Now answer my question: what do you speak of?" The commander repeated.

"I-i-I..." The petite robot tried, only to glitch once again.

Cryptor growled, "Out of there now!"

The other couldn't help but tremble at the expression in his leader's voice. Min-droid only nodded and got out of his hiding place. He kept his damaged face to the floor. His eye shifting around, obviously not wanting any contact.

"Min-droid, look at me." Cryptor kept his frown.

Min-droid obeyed, looking up to him. He expected anger or another growl, but instead he caught a glint of concern and something else in Cryptor's eye. Following his gaze, he found that he was staring at the disrepair on him.

"Who did this to you?"

"*sigh* It was... one of the other droids... Nelo, Alto, or Bianco. It's difficult to tell the difference between them until you get down to the circuitry and coding." Min-droid settled using his dial code.

"I've noticed that." Cryptor commented and sighed, "Come on, let's get you repaired before anything else happens."

Min-droid only nodded and followed the taller android.

* * *

><p>Of course, he was being repaired as Cryptor said. Min-droid tried to explain although it was difficult not knowing which Nindroid was the abuser. Cryptor only listened to the other droid. He wasn't sure if it was normal to feel a rage boiling inside while Min-droid described what he could remember.<p>

The feeling was similar to how the Overlord Virus felt... but something was different this time... Something unfamiliar...

Perhaps he should look into getting repaired.


	2. Perspective

**A/N:**** I would like to thank LucyBrick123** **for the follow/favorite/review.**

**LucyBrick123: You sound so enthusiastic for this. I know I told you before though. X3**

**Isla-Robin-295: I love this shipping too. In fact, I'm Role-playing with an online buddy of mine.**

**Anon: I will work up to that, I promise you. Let the tension and plot build up though... (Don't worry, Cryptor may or may not admit it. Knowing him, he's not going to admit it... _yet_.)**

**Also, I'm surprised by the number of views this got and... so little reviews... *sighs* Well, I'll get more reviews in the future. At least, I hope so.**

**Anyways, read, enjoy, and review if you can.**

* * *

><p>Min-droid could only stare at the other, seeing the predicament they were in.<p>

"General, what happened?" He asked.

"I merely followed your suggestion of us switching A.I.s, I did that while you were in sleep mode, and ending up in the other body. You wanted to see how my position is, go ahead. Also you didn't think I stood a chance being in your short body for one day." The Commander in Min-droid's body answered the once short-now tall android.

"I didn't think you'd take it literally!" He yelled in his usual dial code.

"Too bad. I already did so! At least speak verbally while you're in my body for now!"

Cryptor(Min-droid) huffed and spoke, "Fine."

Min-droid(Cryptor) nodded. "I think you'll figure out my directive as I already have with you."

The taller nodded back. Before Min-droid could say anything else, Cryptor left to occupy the shorter android's body. The Min-droid in disguise only sighed and shook his head slightly, heading off to his own location.

* * *

><p><em>'Bet the little rat has it easy.' <em>Min-droid(Cryptor) thought, smirking lightly before allowing it to disappear. So far, he hasn't seen Cryptor(Min-droid) around. _'Probably dealing with Overlord's monologue... AGAIN!' _The short android thought.

"Hey~ Pint-Size. How's it been? You know being close to being nonfunctional?" A Nindroid taunted to him.

Min-droid(Cryptor) responded, "Rather unpleasant."

"Oh pity. I thought you enjoyed our attention."

"Obviously, I had not."

The Nindroid huffed out and growled. The other droid beside him, being silent at the moment only frowned to Min-droid before smirking lightly.

"It is not _our _attention you seek, it is _General's _attention you want, isn't it?"

"WHAT?!" He spat out in dial code.

"You cannot fool any of us, runt. We've seen you staring towards him. It's not a surprise that he hasn't noticed, even if he did, he'd only push you aside like every other time."

Min-droid(Cryptor) looked down in thought... Bad decision. It only made the manipulators think that they were succeeding into breaking Min-droid apart.

"Don't be so sad. You're just not suitable for superiors like General. He doesn't need to go down to peasant like you."

_'Peasant? Min-droid is_ _not__ a peasant. He is simply a warrior... A warrior in my army.. Merely someone...infatuated by... his General..' _This kept the General possessing the shorter android's body in thought.

"Even though it is a surprise that you're still functioning, we highly doubt General Cryptor even cares to save you, let alone anything about you." With that, the robotic predator only growled and pounced to his victim.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cryptor(Min-droid) was <em>literally <em>half in sleep-mode during Overlord's monologue. He just kept droning on about the Golden Ninja; Lloyd. Even though they already knew of the subject, it seemed like Overlord never spoke enough about it. _'Is this really what he listens to every day?' _He mentally rolled his eye. It wasn't before long that their master just huffed and headed to the elevator, going to the hundredth-floor.

_'Finally!' _The Nindroid sighed in slight relief, before trialing his own thoughts and smirking lightly. _'Well, I might as well enjoy being in General's place for now.'_ With that, he wandered off, growing a 'sick' feeling inside, but deciding to ignore it.

Minutes passed turning into hours, Cryptor(Min-droid) didn't feel as entertained as he thought. Keeping the Nindroids in their place, seeming how they began growing defiant against the General's command. He managed to deactivate them and reassemble them with upgraded coding, having watched the General do so many times.

Even though it didn't seem like much, he felt like these things were weighing down on his shoulders, as if he was back into his proper body and holding on heavier objects. _'Was... no... Is he.. stressed out by this?' _He thought. He knew it wasn't right to question his superior, but his curiosity did take some advantage at times. Besides, it didn't seem normal for _any_ soldier to _defy _their own leader.

Before his thoughts could trial, the 'sickening' feeling came back, worsening by seconds. A screech then followed.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

* * *

><p>"GET BACK OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!" The taller droid yelled to Min-droid(Cryptor).<p>

"No!" The other panicked, getting himself deeper into the crevice.

Min-droid(Cryptor) was glad that his short body was very useful, being lighter, faster, and slightly more flexible. Though, he wasn't going to admit it to the proper owner. The warrior attempted to reach for him, only to stop.

**_"Back off!"_ **A commanding voice sounded off, causing the troublemakers to scramble into a line.

"Oh, hello General, we were merely getting Min-droid out of his hiding place again. Isn't that right, Pint-Size?"

Min-droid(Cryptor) growled at this. _'Really?! Now that I do think about it, you soldiers really are pathetic at times!'_

**_"Enough of the foolish behavior! I expect to see you patrolling the upper levels of this tower,_ NOW!"**

The Nindroids only nodded and obeyed, heading to the upper levels.

"I suppose I'm able to be demanding if I wanted." Min-droid(Cryptor) commented.

"Indeed... Although I guess you would like to have your own body back, General?" Cryptor(Min-droid) asked.

The other only nodded. "It would be nice."

Cryptor(Min-droid) nodded back and lead the shorter one. They only left each other in their thoughts.

_"General... Your work seems harder than I thought."_

_"Min-droid... You were barely even a few days old out of the factory line... What have I done?"_


	3. Obeying for Other Reasons

_**A/N: **__**Well first things first. I would like to thank JoJo419 for the review/favorite/follow.**_

_**(Placing them in the order I received them.)**_

_**PurplePandaPancakes: Thank you.**_

_**JoJo419: I'm hoping to continue this too. X3**_

_**Kat: Give me some time and I'll find out how to continue this.**_

_**Isla-Robin-295: I'll try to make the wait worth it.**_

_**Now then, let's start writing/typing.**_

* * *

><p>After the "A.I. Switch" incident, it really sent the two different-ranked androids to their own train of thoughts. Cryptor explained to Min-droid of what happened while he was in the other's body. The shorter droid only spoke of his events and left, hoping for no questions of the incident. Ever since then, he rarely seen Min-droid. Whenever Cryptor seen him, he was functioning finely. Besides the occasional Nindroid disobeying, giving orders, or patrolling, it was quite uneventful.<p>

However, for Min-droid, the Nindroids continued to tease Min-droid behind the General's back. Of course, the verbal teasing occasionally turned physical, but Min-droid managed to leave and ignore them before they had any chance to let it escalate. Other than obeying orders or being teased, it was boring for him as well. Min-droid rethought about the incident before sighing. _"Perhaps I should have stayed to answer any inquiry he had." _He remembered that he just left without any permission.

Other than that, he still obeyed the orders he was given, but for another reason. He knew the reason but he never spoke of it. Before his train of thoughts could continue, he heard a very commanding voice and a stomp. Immediately, he followed the Nindroids into the line, finding himself somewhere in the middle of two taller droids smirking down to him. _"Oh, shit not now."_ They smirked down to him for a short moment before looking straight ahead.

Cryptor continued down the line, repeating the orders for those who haven't heard. Min-droid abruptly was then pushed out of the line of droids, who only then laughed like a choir of mechanized hyenas. Cryptor only frowned. _"Really? Now?" _He only watched them laugh as Min-droid only stood and went to the end of the line.

"Alright, that's enough. Carry out the orders, for those who do not know them, find out from the others." The General ordered his army.

The laughter abruptly stopped and the soldiers only nodded, marching away.

"Min-droid." He spoke to the shorter droid before Min-droid had any chance to get away. "Next time, stay at the end of the line." _"You'll be safer there."_ He thought the last part to himself before mentally shaking his head.

Min-droid only nodded, embarrassed by what Cryptor found out and what happened not too long ago. Of course, Min-droid obeys his given orders, but only for a different reason from others. Just for General's attention, he'll wait until Cryptor wants to give that attention to him.

Although just asking for Cryptor's attention was impossible, it seemed too much to ask anyway.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:****I noticed that I kinda rushed this. Pretty short but something I manage to get out. I understand that I need to update "Elemental Confessions (Revised)" for those who recently started following it. Well just give me some more time and I'll come up with something at least.**_

_**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. Please review. *sigh***_


	4. Teasing for Different Reasons

**Author's Note:****_I would like to thank PurplePandaPancakes for adding this to the Favorites and for reviewing. Also, piplup40, thank you for the Favorite and Alerts addition._**

**_PurplePandaPancakes: Whatever you say._**

**_Isla-Robin-259: From Min-droid to you, "STOP HUGGING ME!"_**

**_Now let's start typing._**

* * *

><p>He can only watch as the teasing continued to travel to few sentient Nindroids and to Min-droid... <em>"Min-droid, you were barely a few days old out of the factory line... What have I done?" "You'll be safer in the back." <em>Cryptor reminisce on the thoughts he had. He remembered when he started teasing Min-droid for his height, yet still he never found a reason to hate him.

_"It is not our attention you seek, it is General's attention you want, isn't it?"_

_"You cannot fool any of us, runt. We've seen you staring towards him. It's not a surprise that he hasn't noticed, even if he did, he'd only push you aside like every other time."_

_"Don't be so sad. You're just not suitable for superiors like General. He doesn't need to go down to peasant like you."_

Now that he rethought about those Nindroids, Cryptor, being how androids tend to get a new curiosity if there was new information about something foreign, couldn't help but question the other's antics. It seemed that Min-droid followed orders just fine, but actually experiencing the fact that he was in his body, not even for a day, and he managed to see what the results of the teasing, verbal and physical.

How did he not notice the behavior before? Was he really that in-depth with his own duties that he merely forgot about what was happening behind his back? Cryptor couldn't help, but question it. How did the Nindroids learn that they could physically hurt one of their own if they wanted? There was absolutely no possible way for their A.I.s to extend like that. He scoffed at that fact.

_"If you are here to finish the job, you might as well do so now."_

Did the others really hurt him enough that he could ask if he was shut down? If Cryptor didn't know any better, he would be honest and say he was concerned for that shorter droid, but of course knowing better, he can't say anything like that, so what was the point in trying? Sure, he knew he was being teased, but not _abused. _There was that feeling again.. Once again it felt like the Overlord Virus flowing through him but... it held something different. He wasn't intending on telling the Overlord, realizing it was some glitch and earn the fate the discontinued Nindroids had. It only occurred when... Min-droid ever got physically hurt... He mentally shook his head, not intending on showing weakness.

He remembered when he began teasing Min-droid in the first place. It was only for his height, nothing more. Although... that wasn't the actual reason he teased Min-droid... If one were observant enough, they would see that Min-droid was the first to succeed in following orders after being mocked by Cryptor. Of course, being the General, you tend to observe your soldiers behaviors and what needed improvement or not.

Rethinking that reason, it proved sufficient. Mock Min-droid and you can make sure he'll do his best performance in any command. The only problem was... Min-droid sometimes took it the wrong way. _'Min-droid I know you can listen to me just fine, but...' _Cryptor thought before interrupting himself.

_"It's not a surprise that he hasn't noticed, even if he did, he'd only push you aside like every other time."_

_"You're just not suitable for superiors like General. He doesn't need to go down to peasant like you."_

_'First off, Min-droid is __not __a peasant. He's merely a soldier in my army. Secondly, why do they try to even think __for __me? Their opinions shouldn't matter whether they like it or not. And how would they know what I would do if I were to notice Min-droid.'_ Whatever he the feeling that was alike to the Virus, it only seem to grow now.

_"You were barely even a few days old out of the factory line... What have I done?" _The train of thoughts continued. The General looked to the short soldier, who was now being turned off while he was being repaired.

_"..No, I know what I have done..." _Cryptor, for some reason, couldn't get himself to look at Min-droid's lifeless eyes. _"Ever since that body switch I only noticed that... I've created monsters that harm you, verbally and physically." _The sickening feeling in his abdominal area grew at that thought while he could've swore he felt his chest area tighten for a second, feeling a burning sensation running through his wires. Looking back to Min-droid, he grabbed and repaired the torn off hand before reattaching it. Earlier, he found Min-droid try to fight back, only to result in a few torn off parts, if you only include the laser eye, hands and an arm.

Soon, Cryptor finished repairing him. Min-droid should function finely until then... Before he could turn Min-droid on or even restrain himself, he grabbed at Min-droid's smaller hand, lightly rubbing his 'thumb' over the top of his hand and thinking to himself.

_'It'll be alright Min-droid... Soon, you won't have to worry about them anymore...' _He thought, interlocking his fingers around Min-droid's much smaller hand. _'I shouldn't be caring for you like this. I'm meant to lead you and the others, not repair you... Yet... something still makes me do so. What is it and why?...' _Cryptor couldn't help but sigh, letting go of Min-droid's still unmovable hand.

_'You and I are different ranks, Min-droid... You know that... I simply cannot let this... stupid affection of yours block the main objective. They'll reactivate me and harm you even more. I will not let that happen..." _Turning Min-droid on, he continued in thought. _"Yet you make me feel like I could risk my life and my rank just to care for you..."_

_"Min-droid, just so you know... I only tease you to keep you motivated... I know you'll see that one day."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_** Well I kinda took time yet rushed this one. I think I overdid it... Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review.  
><strong>_


	5. New Companion

_**PurplePandaPancakes**_:_**Oh... okay then.**_

_**piplup40**_: _**But I feel that I must, I don't mind saying thank you. Also, the one-shots just come from my head and go on to sheets or screen, but I guess that's the point of one-shots. ^w^**_

_**Isla-Robin-295**_: _**Coincidence? X3**_

_**Well time to start typing.**_

* * *

><p>Min-droid couldn't help but sigh lowly. Obey, patrol, get teased, pushed, patted on the head, get beaten for the others' entertainment and be repaired by General... It seemed like nothing but a repeating cycle. To a robot, it wouldn't bother them. For a human, they would be used to it enough to where if anything different were to happen, they feel as if they're entering a new territory, unprepared and frightened. Especially if one were in solitude or lonely for so long, the person wouldn't know how to feel... Not that a Nindroid should feel at all.<p>

Min-droid looked away from his tormentors and walked passed them, only hearing more teases along the way. He didn't react to it... How was Min-droid supposed to react if he just became a tear-apart and put-back-together toy to the Nindroids? Heck, he could be crushed if they used enough strength. The only thing he ever found himself good at was hiding. _Hiding in solitude... _The smaller Nindroid sighed once more, even though that was unnecessary considering that they didn't need oxygen.

The short android couldn't help it though. Being the "runt of the litter" as a few Nindroids say, you can't help but stand out... feel left out... be in solitude... feel.. _lonely. _Min-droid looked down in thought. _Why am I even here anymore? All I even do is obey and get beat up on a daily basis. General uses an excessive amount of time to repair me when really he could've not cared and continued along with his objective. _Sliding into a crevice, making sure he wasn't in any of the others' reaches, and sat down, sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

A few droids whom did walk by, scoffed at Min-droid's actions.

_"Hiding once again? What a coward."_

Min-droid ignored their insults, curling up into a ball._ Perhaps, they are right... A small unfitting coward I am. _

"Greetings, my friend."

Min-droid shot up, startled and began looking around before finding a small figure at the entrance of the crevice. He tensed as the figure came closer.. only revealing a small robotic canine...

"Why are you here, little android?" _'Oh this is just fantastic. Now he's calling me small as well.'_

Min-droid only countered with a question, "Who and what are you?"

_"I am merely a new model found from one of the other android troops to serve under the Overlord's command along with the others." _The much smaller pooch explained.

Min-droid only nodded, already having a feeling that he'll see the "others" the canine spoke about. Min-droid then followed the other out, rather thankful that the taller androids weren't there to taunt him. That was the last thing he needed. _'It's already bad enough that they learned to hit and tear me apart if they wanted.' _Min-droid thought, shivering lightly and visibly.

_"Is something the matter?" _The small canine inquired.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Min-droid lied, hoping to not get questioned.

_"Speak the truth, 'Pint-Size'."_

"Me? Pint-Sized? Take a look in the mirror. You're literally half my size, runt."

_"Excuse me? Runt?"_

"Aw.~ Isn't that cute? Pint-Size and the Pup are having their first argument." A Nindroid began taunting out.

_'Oh great, just what we needed.' _Min-droid commented mentally.

"Would the puppy like a little treat? Oh yes you do.~ Yes you do.~" Delta cooed mockingly.

The runt only growled before leaping forward and closing his jaw. Delta screeched out. Min-droid's robotic eye widen slightly. _'Did that runt seriously just..?' _The small canine only bit on the pelvic area of the Nindroid.

"Why... do our... pelvic areas... hurt?" He asked before gasping as the dog let him go.

_'Oh, right through the clothing and pelvic casing.' _Min-droid thought. The pup ran as fast as possible before Min-droid followed him. Quickly picking the pup up and rushing to his own living quarters, he slammed the door. Putting the little dog back onto his feet.

_"That was rather close."_

"Yes, yes it was." Min-droid paused before laughing. "That was... fantastic!"

"_Indeed..." _The smaller dog looked up to Min-droid before lifting a paw. _"I believe we should have a proper greeting. I am Pup, a mere smaller and upgraded version of the Prototype LQ-84s."_

"I am Min-droid. An android, who "ran short on metal", residing in the Nindroid Army." Mindroid shook Pup's paw before commenting. "And I have a feeling we'll get along just fine."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN: ****Well this took longer than I expected. I hope to update as much as possible from now on. **_

_**Now, this is after Min-droid's "Tear Apart Incident" obviously enough. The others, along with General found Pup and the other LQ-84s. (Yes I am referencing about a Metal Gear character named Blade Wolf, that's how Pup looks. My other OC canine will look like the original IF Prototype LQ-84i.) While Pup explored he found Min-droid alone and in hiding...Oddly reminding him of himself.**_

_**He managed to at least get the short android to follow him out. Pup sensed that something was bothering Min-droid, but he only got a negative response. Unknowingly arguing, a Nindroid, much taller than Min-droid, decided to taunt about that and Pup before being bitten. Running away, the two misfits manged to get away before anything else happened.**_

_**The short Nindroid only laughed of the predicament Delta was in. The two runts looked to each other, before greeting properly.**_

_**Perhaps Min-droid is no longer alone anymore.**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Review please. X3** _


	6. General Envious

_**Author's Note: **__**Sorry for not being on for so long. My laptop decided to crash with a fan problem. I'm still getting used to my new tablet, so I update as much. Anyways, as I was going to say.**_

_**DigiPokeNinjaDragon Fangirl, thanks for adding this to your favorites.**_

_**Guest (Ch. 1), thank you.**_

_**Isla-Robin-295, I added my robotic dog character for a reason. You'll see.**_

_**Liliana Dragonshard, I know.. Poor Pint-Size. (Min-droid: HEY!) Again I added Pup for a reason.**_

_**detonatingUnicorn, Why, thank you.**_

_**Guest (Ch. 5) , It can't be that good.**_

_**Holy, I actually thought of the "Bunny. Ball, ball." Scene from Hudson Hawk. I figured that it would fit my Pup character.**_

_**WOW! That's a lot of thank yous and responses. Anyways, on with this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Cryptor frowned at the two smaller warriors. The metallic puppy only wagged his tail and purr as the android only scratched behind his 'ear'. The general huffed and crossed his arms. His own companion, Wolf, and himself actually became close over the time they had. The canine leader of his 'pack' looked up to the huffy android.<p>

"Is something the matter?" His digitized voice asked out.

**"NO" **Cryptor replied in his usual demanding voice, not wanting to be messed with.

Obviously enough, there was something wrong. No one usually questions the General, considering that it would be rude or they just actually never stepped up to him, knowing what would happen. Wolf the LQ-84i looked up at him, knowing that something was off about Cryptor.

The general only glared at the metal puppy. It only smiled back at Min-droid. The short android chuckled lightly. This small act only added up to this... _feeling._ It felt like anger was pulsing through his cords. He felt like tearing the runt apart from the short Nindroid, although he couldn't help but wonder how Mindroid would've felt if he did. 'W_hy should I even care about how he feels?' _The general thought.

"-obviously something is bothering you if you are to give off your demanding tone. Are you going to to tell me what's wrong or not?"

Cryptor ignored the other, only watching the smaller pair. Pup and Min-droid learned that they could "play", making the short android seem child-like, instead of being the adult he mentally could be. Yes, they worked and completed tasks, but afterwards they would play. It was good that they got along, but when they did walk together, Pup would get closer and Min-droid would respond by scratching his head or holding "hands" when the runt wrapped his tail around Min-droid's claw.

The leader growled at the thought of the act, huffing angrily. Min-droid, on the other hand, didn't notice Cryptor's pouting additude. He simply smiled to Pup and rubbed at his "belly", causing the puppy to kick his back leg in air. Wolf, the leader of his "pack", looked to the smaller warriors and tilted his head. What made the Nindroid General act negative? Was it because of these two or something else? And how come he never treated him like that?

The canine leader couldn't understand what Cryptor was feeling... Oh well... He didn't understand why Cryptor couldn't treat him the way Min-droid was treating Pup. 'P_erhaps it would be uncharacteristic of him?' _He thought.

The other three being distracted, they didn't notice the fourth heading closer to the duo. A large invisible hand getting closer to the puppy only stopped in mid-air. Cryptor stopped at an angle while looking to Min-droid. It was the moment he caught a smile. It wasn't fake nor forced. It was a real... genuine smile. The corners of his own lips curled up slightly in a small, barely noticeable smile...

Looking from Min-droid to Pup, he frowned lightly at the runt of the litter. He huffed and took his hand back, he crossed his arms. '_That damn little mutt.' _He growled, near audibly, before stomping away from them. He thought before smirking lightly. '_P__erhaps, I could ask another Nindroid to get rid of that runt... But..'_ The thoughts stopped short, glancing back to Min-droid.

_'If that Nindroid told Min-droid that it was I who ordered him to get rid of his companion...'_

The short android smiled at Pup, who placed his head onto the other's lap. Cryptor rather found enjoyment in the small smile the little Nindroid gave off...

_'If.. I made him depart from his... friend...'_

Cryptor sighed, turning visible once he was a good distance away from them.

_'Would he ever... smile again... knowing that I forced him away from his... friend... because of my... selfishness?' _Cryptor sighed again, looking towards the tiny duo. He glared straight towards the small metallic canine, but glancing to the pint-sized android, he couldn't help but let his lips curl up slightly.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Author's Note: <em>_Wow... That's a lot of words... I'm so glad that I can type on my tablet... Otherwise, I don't think I would've updated any sooner..._**

**_So.. Is it obvious that Cryptor's jealous of Pup? I think it is, but please tell me in the review below..._**

**_I hoped you enjoyed. See you next time. Bye bye._**


	7. Lonely Nindroid

The Nindroid glanced to the shortest warrior. He sighed softly, knowing that if he went any closer the Min-droid would take it the wrong way and back away. _'The General would take it the wrong way too,' _The Nindroid thought to himself.

Truth be told, Nindroids are metallic mobile objects. They were always cold and obedient. Never feeling any unneeded emotions get in the way of their purpose. Yet being more improved and better than the original Nindroid in skills, this also meant their intelligence is higher than him.

Taking Cryptor as an example, he has distinct personality and more sophisticated emotional programming. He could be collected at times, though if one were to take any of his possessions, they would have made a death wish then and there.

The Nindroids, although most stayed obedient, slowly but surely grew defiant against order. Very few acted out, but there were the some who agreed with the defiance. Going from passive to aggressive, their anger goes straight to their favorite droid; Min-droid to be precise.

Min-droid was already an exception with human-like emotions, though being teased for his height, insulted for his fancy over the General, he began to feel hurt from simple assumptions. He has a new friend, but.. he was nothing more than a canine with high intellect.

Now there's this Nindroid. More of a silent character in the background. Always away when the others grew hostile towards one-another. The warrior was always obedient when needed. Call him a stalker but he had reasons for being observant to others.. Especially Min-droid.. Truth be told, he took interest in him.

Though he didn't think that the Min-droid would notice him. He wouldn't blame him though, considering what the other Nindroids did with him. He shivered slightly at the thought of being torn apart by one of your own kind. It's a surprise that they hadn't killed the Min-droid. Scare him, yes. Hurt him, of course. Kill him, none of the others could get close.

The warrior's gaze shifted from the shorter one, only to meet with the General's glare. The glare intensified and a growl sounded out. The warrior, amused by this, only stared back mockingly and purposely stepped a little closer to Min-droid.

Cryptor growled at the Nindroid. _'How dare he?!'' _Desolate only then backed away and went off somewhere else. He still found the situation rather amusing. _'Aww~, does he think I'll take Min-droid away from him?' _He thought before turning away and walking off. Desolate looked to Min-droid and sighed.

_'Don't worry, General. I'm not planning to take him.. Just simply warm up to him.' _The warrior knew better than to force Min-droid to do something. He sighed once more, looking ahead and awaiting orders.

He couldn't get close to Min-droid if he tried... Even if he did, there was a reason why he was named Desolate in the first place.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__**Sorry for not updating as fast as I wanted. I'll be heading to California next week, so I'll be flying and I won't be on until then. Again I apologize for the wait.**_

**_When Nindroids are named, I only think of an adjective of what they mostly do. Like Pyro, obviously he would like any fire-based weaponry or explosives. The Nindroid in this chapter is named Desolate because it means "loneliness." Of course loneliness is rather a sad emotion, especially for one who's beginning to feel._**

_**In other news, I'd like to thank those who recently started following me and my other fictions. On to the reviews.**_

_**Liliana Dragonshard, I'll try to use that idea in one of the later chapters.**_

_**Guest, thank you.**_

_**SjFanoftheGirl, One of my favorite pairings too. X3**_

**_Rose Princess, Working on it._**

**_And it also seems like Cryptor has competition. Oh this is going to be absolutely glorious. X3 Anyways have a good day._**


	8. A Little Help(er)

_**Author's Note: **__**Hello you all. Yes, I'm still alive but upset about a few subjects. Most of them were family matters, few were delays and some were just plain personal. **_**_Anyways besides that and onto the reviews._**

**_Liliana Dragonshard, Your idea will probably draw more attention to this pairing. No you're not bragging, you're just helping. *pats your head.*_**

**_Isla-Robin-295, X3_**

**_Ready for the one-shot, then GO!_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Cryptor's Point of View<em>

This gets really annoying every now and then. The Nindroids were either obedient, scared, or defiant of me. Truth be told, the defiance was rather enjoyable. Fighting one of your own soldiers just because they didn't follow orders. It was glorious. Eventually though, they either lose or yield. That made it boring and annoying. The defiance was lessening or growing. I lost count after Overlord yelled at them. It was the Overlord Virus himself that gave me permission to beat them into place anyway.

Besides that, I was now fixing up the miniature LQ-84i, Pup. The LQ-84 models practically copied the Nindroids' actions to Min-droid; they did the same to Pup by then. Speaking of Min-droid, there he goes. Running the distance between the tool area and myself, handing me tools he believed I needed. I had to admit, despite his size, he was quite fast. Then again, this was Pup, his.. friend, he was helping me with. Min-droid and Pup grew to being friends. I didn't mind it as long as he kept up with orders and his duty, but for some reason... right now.. I just wanted to purposely clip a vital wire and watch the robotic canine just slow itself to his end as I hope Min-droid would forget about him.

I couldn't do that though. Pup hadn't done anything wrong.

"General, I don't see his blueprints anywhere." The shorter droid spoke out.

Ah, yes. I asked for Min-droid to grab his blueprints, in case if I missed anything. Not that I think I did, but I had to make sure the dog was functional. I turned to look to Min-droid, before stopping then and there. _'Well hello there.' _I had to think, smirking very softly. There he was, standing on a stool for height support. With the angle I was at, I had to say this was a very, _very _nice view, but...

"Try a little more to the left."

With that, he obeyed, getting off and moving the stool before stepping back on. _A little better, but... _

"A little more to the left."

He obeyed once more. The countertop he was at became a little higher, therefore he had to get on his tip-toes to see. _Nice touch to it. _I had to stop myself from chuckling. I had to admit. Even though I don't like him, he does look... delectable... _Are the other Nindroids... jealous of him? _I had to think. _It wouldn't make sense in the slightest, but then again... that would be amusing. I mean seeing the Nindroid Warriors and Drones being envious of someone shorter than them. _Okay, now I had to chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Min-droid inquired.

"Nothing important to you, just keep looking for the blueprints." I responded carefully. _And I can keep site-seeing you for a long time. _

Mentally shaking my head, I looked back to Pup. He looked like he could function correctly, but it's possibly that I could've missed a gear or two. I still don't think I missed anything, but it didn't hurt to check and be certain. Looking back to Min-droid, he was still looking around, occasionally pausing. I wondered what went on in that head of his. Though I still couldn't get myself to believe that... he... MIn-droid was infatuated.. with me. Clearly he didn't show any signs of being infatuated... Perhaps the others were trying to fill his head with lies. With him being sensitive, that made a little more sense.

"I think.. I.. I got it!" I watched as Min-droid grabbed a rolled-up blueprint before he spun around on the stool, making it wobble before falling.

It didn't take me long to immediately get up and catch him before he hit the floor. He landed in my arms with an "oof." His eyes squeezed shut for a moment before opening them. Looking up to me, I could tell he had a flustered expression.

I only responded with a smirk. "Well hello, do you drop by often?"

Min-droid made no response. He only kept his flustered expression, before looking down to the floor. Getting the message, I set him down onto his feet.

"Thank you" He mumbled lowly.

I only roll my eyes and snatch the blueprints from him. It didn't take much longer for me to finish Pup's repairing. His synthetic skin and muscles were connected with his framework, his vital wires were in there proper place and the gears were at a small but safe distance between the wires and synthetic parts. It took a little more work to fix his exoskeleton, but it must be his functional size, otherwise he would be vurnerable in ways. Soon after he was finished, Min-droid wanted me to turn him back on, but I wanted to keep him off.

I still had the urge to _"accidentally" _clip a vital wire and watch as he malfunctions. I.. I wanted Min-droid to forget about him and look to me as his friend... But I couldn't force him to abandon Pup.. To come to me when he needed talking to. I flipped the switch on Pup before his eyes began to glow. Min-droid smiled brightly and, unexpectedly, hugged onto my leg.

"Thank you for getting Pup fixed." He beeped in his dial code, still smiling brightly.

I only roll my eyes again and pat his head with a small smile. "Well, you helped me... Pint-size."

"I am not Pint-Size!"

"Would you rather be called "Half Pint"?"

"General!"

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Author's Note: <em>_If anyone hasn't noticed, the "Pint Size/Half Pint" Argument happens often. Heck any argument that happens between them, happens often. XD_**

**_Anyways, that's all folks. See ya next time. Bye, bye._**


	9. Possessiveness

**_Author's Note: Hello everyone. How's it going? Good? Good. I know I have to update my other fanfics soon, notably _**_Elemental Confessions** since you guys seem to be enjoying it very much. Please know that **Destiny's Bounty** will also be updated as well. It may not be getting reviews, but I'll continue it nonetheless. Its prologue will be updated and a new chapter will be added.**_

_**Anyways, I'd liked to thank those who are now following **ShortMetal OneShot Collection**.**** Nice to know that at least some of my works are a little appreciated. Now onto review responses.**_

_**Isla-Robin-295: Really? You should be getting more sleep. X3**_

_**Liliana Dragonshard: **__**Hey, I was trying to make myself feel better since it was a bad/sick day for me, thank you very much. *sighs* Can you just not be an ass at the moment? Excuse the language... Anyways, thanks for the support.**_

_**I'm guessing neither of you guys want to hear me rant on, huh? Well then, onto the chapter.**_

* * *

><p>The general of the army fought the temptation to tap his foot in impatience. The Overlord had been ranting about Lloyd again and the Cryptor wondered if the Virus noticed that he was still there. The sound of the spider chair told Cryptor that he was finally away. Recently, they had got close to the Golden Ninja, but not close enough to capture him. They couldn't wound him or injure him, seeing how the Overlord needed him caught, but unharmed.<p>

Speaking of unharmed, Cryptor finally turned and went down the corridor. He suspected that Min-droid was either hiding or injured in some way. He was getting tired of it. Not tired of repairing him, but annoyed that the others found some twisted pleasure in pulling Min-droid apart. His steps ceased to a stop. A statement crept into his mind. It didn't feel like it was his own, but no one hasn't hacked into him. He would've been warned, but... nothing. That statement repeated but this time he chose to ignore it, continuing forward.

The sick feeling entered in his abdominal area as a sudden weight came onto his chest and shoulders. That weight surely wasn't his armor. The armor felt light to him as it was easy to slip on. A light-headed feeling caused his sight to have static. The android felt around for the wall, before finally setting his hand on the flat surface. Every step began to feel shaky. Getting closer to the said wall, he ended up leaning against it for support. This confused Cryptor. He shouldn't be feeling like this.. yet he felt so... so...

His thoughts were put to a stop when his knees decided to buckle and he was forced to fall over. Reflexively, he pulled out one of his katanas and stabbed it into the flooring, desperately trying to keep himself up. _This is.. pathetic._ Cryptor thought. He should feel stronger than this. He can't just suddenly feel.. _ill._ Humans can feel indisposed, nauseated.. whatever the right word is. The android gave an audible growl as he forced himself to stand up. He was not going to let the Nindroids see him like this... _especially not **Min-droid.**_

A mechanical yet glitchy screech alerted him, causing the general to push the feelings aside. He stood up quickly as the static cleared from his sight. He still held his katana in one hand. The once cautious walking pace turned into an olympic run. It wasn't long before he came along a scene. A Nindroid giving a snarl with a grin. A hand gripped on the shorter droid's lower jaw. The claw gripping tightly until it pierced the sythetic skin and muscle. It kept digging until he felt a joint connection between the upper and lower jaw.

"LiTTle BRAT!... Th-th-THIS'll better t-t-teach YOU!" With that, he tore his hand away and took the intended part with it.

The general snarled loudly and charged towards them. The Nindroid's attention turned towards the stomps before feeling a sword piercing his side. With that he stumbled in surprise, causing him to let go of Min-droid. The short android beeped in surprise as well, not being able to feel any floor beneath him, he fell. Cryptor caught him, breaking his fall. The Nindroid squirmed slightly trying to pull the sword out. Cryptor, being all too pissed off at him, gladly raised his foot and kicking it, making the katana dig further into his systems. It reached its limit but the general kicked one more time, forcing the hilt passed the skin.

_"Have fun getting that out, you mechanical bastard!" _The general growled at the warrior. He kicked a few more times, forcing the katana in further to the point where the blade can only be seen from the other side. The handle was stuck into him.

The warrior withered at the feeling and bit his lip. The general snatched the lower jaw back before stomping away. He walked through the crowd as the Nindroids split apart into two groups, not wanting to piss Cryptor off even more. Most of them frowned enviously towards the Min-droid, who was holding onto Cryptor for dear life.

It wasn't long before Cryptor was far away from the others and that Nindroid. He managed to cool down from his rage fit. He felt someone gripping onto him before looking down in his arms. Min-droid gave off a few beeps, all of them having a scared tone. The general's frown melted off as he held Min-droid close, placing his chin on top of the smaller one's head. A few low beeping noises gave off a comforting tone. He turned to the crowd, allowing his voice box to release a growl along with a word.

_**"Kōzan." (Mine.)**_

A statement crept up and, without thinking, he spoke out.

_**"Kōzan nan furenaide kudasai." (Don't touch what's mine.)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__** This took me longer than I had expected, but good thing it was worth it. X3**_

_**Anyways, I hoped you enjoy. I will update **Elemental Confessions** mind you. I'll also update **Destiny's Bounty**. I'm going to fix the prologue and put up chapter one. Maybe then, it'll get some reviews.**_

_**See ya, next time. Bye bye.**_


	10. Breaking Point

**_Author's Note:_****_ Alright. Another update to S.M.O.S.C. This is going well. Now... _**

**_Liliana Dragonshard, you better strap yourself in, because your idea is about to become a reality. BUT. I will add a few details that'll add up the uh... let's say tragedy._**

**_There will be mentions of violence and.. other subjects.. I think you all will figure it out instantly or in time._**

**_Anyways, no time for ranting, let's get started in..._**

**_3..._**

**_2.._**

**_1._**

* * *

><p>The clockwork clicked as the hour hand ticked by once more. The General of the Nindroid Army only stood in impaitence. The others had already given their reports of the patrol. No sign of the Ninja at the moment. He already sent most of them to the edges of Ninjago. Each group had different territory to scan through. So far, somehow, still there was nothing. At least that's what he heard from the others. He hadn't heard anything from a certain pint-sized droid. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Min-droid anywhere. He only remember sending him on a patrol and seeing him return through the cameras, but he hadn't seen him face to face, yet, although he had seen the last group of Nindroids with smug expressions in their eyes.<p>

This.. concerned Cryptor. He hadn't seen Min-droid nor Pup. Something must've happened. He tapped his foot before pacing around. What if the others got to him again? What if Min-droid's hurt and he's immobile? What if he malfunctioned and- "Oh what am I standing here for?! MIN-DROID!" It didn't take long for Cryptor to rush through the hallways. He pushed the nauseated feelings aside. Heat puslated through his wireframe. His eyes scanned around. Nothing... Nothing...No sign of Min-droid anywhere...

A static filled his ears before a voice came online, "General you may want to come see this."

"Wolf, what are you doing?"

"No time to explain. Just get to my location."

How can they communicate you ask? You see, they had a new upgrade. A communicator, basically. It's like a hive mind-type of communication. Overlord, Cryptor, and Wolf had access to all of the Nindroids while the droids communicators were limited to a certain number. That's why Cryptor overreacted about not seeing nor hearing anything from Min-droid.

Cryptor managed to pull up a digital map of Borg Tower before heading towards the said location Wolf was at. Twists and turns, from one hallway to the next, he finally found him. Wolf sat there in front of him, with his head down. The General wanted to ask what he was doing but before the words came out, he already had an answer and it was placed right in front of them.

Cryptor gagged for some reason. He had no stomach and yet, he felt like choking out contents. The sight before him. He couldn't stand it, but he had to investigate. He forced his eyes to gaze at the area. Walking closer, he could see the scrap metal and wiring. Bits of iron and screws were scattered and an arm looked to be tossed away carelessly, though that wasn't what caught his attention the most.

What caught the General's attention was the other details. Pieces of clothing looked torn apart and soaking up a few liquids. Oil stained against the cloth as it mixed with another fluid. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the said liquid looked gooey, ranging from white to clear. It didn't take long to figure out what it was. _No..._ Though Cryptor had suspicions, he hoped they weren't true. Looking around, he saw a camera nearby. Without much of a second thought, he went to the security room, with the intent to look through the tapes.

After what seemed like an hour of rewinding videos, he finally found what he was looking for. _No. Please don't be. _Cryptor silently thought. He watched the tape, only to have a horrified expression.

It all started with an argument. He turned up the volume.

* * *

><p><em>"- What's the problem, Pint-Size?" One Nindroid spoke.<em>

_"Nothing." Min-droid replied. He looked like he was holding himself back._

_"*huff* Oh, hell no. Something is definitely wrong."_

_"No. Nothing's wrong."_

_Another Nindroid spoke up, "What's gotten into you?"_

_"NOTHING HAS GOTTEN INTO ME, Anata, kuso yarō!" He yelled at that said droid._

_"Hey! Watch your tongue!" The third growled at him before smirking beneath his mask. "Or does 'Crypty~' like you for that?" _

* * *

><p><em>'Crypty?' <em>General thought... He never heard that term before.. Though it sounded like a shortened version of his name.

* * *

><p><em>"What are you talking about?" Min-droid inquired.<em>

_"Oh, don't play coy with us! You may think you have all the privacy in that room of yours, but you know hiding in there is pointless when it is a "Jack-and-Jill" styled bedroom to any of us... especially when you have your 'playtime'." A metallic tongue poked out in an attempt to moisten up his lips._

_Their masks have already been pulled off at this point. Each of them glanced to one another before smirking smugly to Min-droid. "How about a deal Min-droid...?" One spoke._

_The second added, "Be our little hmm... 'reliever'..."_

_"As long as it is in secrecy.." The third finished._

_"No." Min-droid didn't hesitate to answer, but with how they kept their smug expressions. They weren't planning on giving up._

* * *

><p>Figuring out where it went, Cryptor stopped the video. He didn't need to see anymore. Choked up, he clenched his fist tightly... He knew those three droids and they just... took advantage of Min-droid!<p>

In that moment, something inside snapped in two and he literally broke into a dash. Running through the hall, he shoved everyone else aside, those Nindroids had confused expressions, and yelled to the suspects. "HEY! YOU THREE! THE TRIO THAT USED MIN-DROID!"

"Ah.."

"Shit."

"I told you two it was a matter of time before he'd notice."

In panic, they ran. A laser charged up before it shot out of Cryptor's chest armor, hitting one droid. The Nindroid caught it by surprise before tripping and falling over. The General's two katanas pinned the other two to the wall. Cryptor snarled loudly and stomped towards them.

"What part of_ '__Kōzan wa nan furenaide kudasai '_ did you not understand?" The General growled, stepping on the android, who was still on the floor. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dunb with me! Where is Min-droid?" He picked the soldier up, shoving him up against the nearby wall.

"I don't know."

"Really? Because last I saw, you three were left with him and you decided to think it was a good idea to FUCK WITH **ONE _OF MY BEST SOLDIERS_**!" Cryptor practically roared at them. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" The words continued to slip from his mouth, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BADLY YOU COULD'VE TRAUMATIZED HIM? YOU KNOW I NEED EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU TO KEEP FOCUS AND BE READY FOR EITHER MISSIONS OR BATTLE! I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE SOMEONE IN THE PROCESS!"

"What use does Min-droid have besides being a bitchy fuck-toy?"

Cryptor felt another wire snap. "You know what... Since deactivation doesn't seem to bother you," He pulled the Nindroid's mask off, "How about you three have a taste of your own medicine?"

"W-What?"

"You heard me! _Be my little__ reliever! _Resist in any way and I won't hesitate to give you a true definition of torture!"

The second squirmed, "but the others-"

"Can stay here and watch. They might learn a thing or two from this." The General added for him. He gave a grin but kept a frown, keeping an expression that made the three shiver in fright. "Let's see how you like being humiliated in front of everyone."

His eyes glinted with a darker shade of red overcoming them. "Now then..." He tightened his grip on the one his was pinning.

"Who would like to go first?" It was at that moment that the trio knew they weren't going to be able to run during... or after this punishment.

* * *

><p><em>'Did that seriously just happen?' <em>Cryptor thought before his conscious replied, **_'They deserved it and you know it.' _**_'I know, but-' _**_'But nothing. Whats done is done. Besides, it's not like you'll see them again any time soon.'_** His conscious was right. The Nindroids, learning to become defiant, resisted against Cryptor, therefore they had meet their fate of torturous death.

He still remembered the look in the Nindroids' eyes. They were frightened, humiliated beyond embarrassment, and desperate for it to end. They hissed and growled, snarling back at the General, though their noises ended, either with a simple clip of a wire or a scream. Cryptor definitely had that effect... He knew he had that power over them... After all he was a General and they were merely just his pawns.

A dripping sound disturbed the silence. His crimson eyes scanned around the room before finding the source. An air vent above him dripped a thick black liquid. _Oil._ Activating his rocket boot, he hovered above the ground. Looking closely to the air vent, he could see that the screws were crudely twisted back on. Where was the proof of that? One of those screws were loose. He lifted an eyebrow in question before he opened the wrist compartment and grabbing a screw driver out. He learned to carry tools with him in case if Min-droid ever got hurt again. It took him merely a few seconds before the vent casing fell to the floor. The oil dripped a little faster from the air vent. Something finally grabbed his attention even more than before.

A very, _very_ familiar small hand. Cryptor attempted to grab it but it only twitched away, pulling itself out of sight. Sighing, he knew he wouldn't fit into the vent. In conclusion, he tossed his katanas down, letting them clatter to the floor and pulled his chest armor off, allowing it to drop with a loud _CLANK_. His hearing sensor immediately picked up on a radio interference noise.

_'Wait... I know that noise..'_ He listened a little more. Each static sounded like someone was speaking, except it came out in letters. _H... E... L... P... M... E..._ It repeated in dial code. Immediately, Cryptor pulled himself into the vent. It probably wasn't the smartest move, but he had to do what was necessary. Turning on his Infrared Vision, he quickly scanned around before having his eyes glued onto a familiar small form. His hand reached for it before pulling the form close and carefully lowering himself with it to the floor. _'Holy-...' _The General could only stare. He finally saw the result of what the droids had done.

The small android opened his eyes only to where they were half-lidded. A gloss covered the once bright rubies. A radio interference sounded out from him. He couldn't speak properly... due to the damage. His jaw unhinged and hanging by mere wires and his voice box mostly pulled out from his neck. An arm was missing... His clothing, stained with a mixture of oil and a white liquid, was torn up... His mask had been ripped off a while ago, meaning it took the laser eye with it... His shoulders had bite marks and his sides had scratches... _'They were rough with him.' _He thought.

Min-droid looked up at him. He looked so.. terrified... humiliated... degraded... _defiled.._ Cryptor heard Min-droid sniffle as the small droid only had oil leak out of his eyes. His dial code gave low, saddened beeps.

Cryptor expertly cradled him in one arm before using his gloved thumb to wipe away his 'tears'. "Shhh.." He shushed him gently.. "It's okay.. They won't hurt you anymore." He beeped softly in an attempt to comfort him. Min-droid's tears kept on though.. _'Oh... They hurt him... badly.' _He sighed softly and held him close. Humming softly, he rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Min-droid... I should've been there... I could've.. stopped them." The General pulled him away only to hold him in one arm again, wiping his tears away.

The radio interference sounded out loudly as if he was trying to sob. Cryptor rocked him gently. "Shh... It's okay... It's okay... I'm right here... I won't let any of them hurt you... anymore.." He used one hand to untie the bottom half of his mask and used it to wipe his tears and the excess liquid. "Come on... Let's get you cleaned up." Min-droid only nodded in response.

The General only nodded back before walking forward, leaving his katanas and chest armor behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Author's Note:<em>_ Holy Jesus-tap-dancing-Christ! That was INTENSE! Whoa! Oh my God! I don't think I could've gotten anymore descriptive than THAT!_**

**_I bet you guys figured out about what happened to Min-droid by now. I know.. I'm a cruel person to make Min-droid go through all this shit, but you have to remember.. Those shitty moments with Min-droid are the best times when Cryptor can bond with him._**

**_Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a review in the review section below. I'll see you with either _**_Elemental Confessions__ **or **Destiny's Bounty** or maybe even a next chapter of this. Bye~.**_


	11. Plagued

**_Author's Note:_****_ I have returned!... *looks to the crowd* Oh, did I come back at the wrong time?_**

**_Well, too bad. I have something to say... I know I put Min-droid through Hell and back. You guys would like for me to stop that, but nope. I have a few more things up my sleeve before Min-droid can finally have a well-earned rest. So, HAH! Take that!_**

**_You guys better be ready because we're going to have some freaking fluffy moments. XD_**

**_Ready? GO!_**

* * *

><p>The small nindroid gripped the sheets and whimpered lowly. His eyes squeezed shut as he mumbled lowly and panted. He tossed and turned before his blanket rolled around him in a cocoon formation, trapping the rest of his body, but only having his face be visible. His sniffles and whimpering became louder before jerking around in panic. With instincts taking over, he whispered. "Help me..."<p>

_(In his dreamscape)_

_Min-droid could only stare up at the Nindroids. He crawled backwards, only to have his back meet the wall behind him. "Please... No..." His voice box managed to glitch out. The Nindroids kept their smug looks. His pleading went unheard as one of the trio pinned him. It wasn't long before he felt his body leave the ground only to have his chest meet the other's torso. Min-droid tried to squirm away before feeling his back meet another torso._

_"Don't even try to run." The Nindroids' belts were long gone as their pelvic casings clattered to the floor. "You have no where to go. Besides..."_

_The Nindroid's hot breath met the android's ear. He felt the other Nindoid do the same. In sync, they spoke._

_"Playtime's not over yet."_

_With that, an overwhelming and disgusting feeling overcame Min-droid and radio interference sounded out loudly as if the voice box wanted to let out a scream of pain._

* * *

><p>On the other side of the tower, Cryptor, being unable to put himself in sleep mode, ony sat up as he overcharged himself. Yes, he knows he shouldn't be doing that, but it at least gave him a little more energy than the others. The lack of the sleep mode, honestly became a habit when he found out that some Nindroids were to be active at night under Overlord's order.<p>

The general felt a shift in the air. It became a little heavier than usual. It wasn't the fact that they lived above the factory. He was already used to that type of hot air, but something felt... out of the ordinary. That was strange. He ignored it none-the-less.

That is until he felt nausous all over again. The feeling came out of nowhere and it forced the General to jerk forward, but he managed to force himself not to gag. _Dammit, what happened now? _He thought before unplugging his cord from where the 'heart' would be and standing up. Cryptor sighed softly before walking towards the door and getting out of the room. He reset his code to a newer one, honestly he could never keep it as one password, seeing how anyone could try to sneak into his room.

Using his instincts and his sense, he kept forward before stopping in front of a room. Whimpering broke through the silence as he opened the door. The Nindroid General only stopped to take in the sight.

Min-droid looked like he rolled around until he cocooned himself. He struggled as if he was trapped and whimpered in distress. Cryptor shook his head and walked towards the smaller android. With a hand, he tried to hold him still. Big mistake.

"N-No... Please... No more... It hurts..." Ah, so he was having a night terror. "S-stop.." He moved a little more.

Cryptor sighed. It had only been a few hours ever since... the incident... Ever since Cryptor got really pissed at the trio hurting him. He was _still _pissed at them, even though he killed them with his own hands... The General seen Min-droid sob and cry for the first time... He remembered earlier that he had to watch Min-droid gag up all the liquid they released into him forcibly. It was a near exact replica of a human vomiting. It was.. rather disturbing to watch an android purge out what didn't agree with its systems... He couldn't help but listen to the short android gasp and sob, trying to find a way to breathe while he spat the liquid out as if it was the Toxic Bogs itself. The least Cryptor did was let Min-droid lean onto him while they sat down. The small being sobbed like a child getting hurt.

Min-droid's innocence had long been stolen from him ever since he managed to injure one of the Ninja terribly... but this was a different type of innocence... This one was forever tainted... forever scarred... It was robbed from him... and he was to never get it back.

Cryptor's train of thought stopped when he heard a tiny voice whisper, "G-general... help... please.." The sniffling emitted from the smaller being. The General sighed and pulled Min-droid close, making sure the blanket stayed cocooned around him. His eyes kept themselves on the little warrior... His face was the only thing seen from the blanket. His mask was off and set on the nearby nightstand.

Min-droid's noises continued. He looked so frail like this, as if no matter if he was awake or asleep, he'd still look broken in one way or another. He squirmed slightly. Cryptor, unable to stop his instincts, gave off a robotic purr, and held the smaller droid close to him. Min-droid's sniffles and whimpers slowly, but surely came to a stop.

The General sighed and slowly set him down. It would be best if he'd leave. Overlord would get suspicious and Min-droid would think Cryptor to be weird for holding him. Before he could let himself get away, he kneeled down besides the bed. His eyes were still trained on Min-droid's face and his hand gently cupped the side of Min-droid's head. _'Oh... Min-droid...' _He thought, _'What will it take... to make you stop crying like this?'_

He suddenly saw Min-droid's eyes open slightly. He froze, fearing that if he moved too fast Min-droid would mistake it as an attack. He watched as two small hands peeked through the blanket before grabbing Cryptor's upper arm. He looked to it for a second before holding it close to himself, closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

_'Hmm... He must've been half-asleep.'_ Cryptor sighed. He tugged to take his arm back, but Min-droid whimpered and kept a tight hold. Well, now he was stuck there. _'Fine, I'll stay here a little while longer.'_ His chin met the mattress. He was going to have to stay until Min-droid either lets his arm go or until he wakes up. He highly doubt either of them will happen any time soon.

Cryptor closed his eyes and sighed once more. Either way, it seemed like he needed to stay.. He knew Overlord was going to yell at him for being late to any meeting, but at the moment... He didn't seem to care... Nothing else seemed to matter to him... It was just Min-droid.. Only Min-droid engraved in his mind.. After all, Min-droid is Cryptor's. He belonged to no one else but General Cryptor. His Min-droid... His... His.. _"__Kōzan."_

It seemed like they were both plagued.. Min-droid's plagued by nightmares of what happened while Cryptor was plagued by..._caring_ for the smaller being... Neither of them knew it.. but they didn't notice a third set of eyes looking to them.

They almost looked... hurt by the sight of the two.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Uh-oh... Who's this mysterious one spying on them? Well, have fun guessing. X3 And yes, I know this chapter is shorter than the last one.**_

_**Anyways, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Well, I feel like something from here is missing... It's missing something, but... I don't know what... Oh.. I know... *changes something.* There. Now I feel better.**_

_**So, if you enjoyed this (somewhat) fluffy moment please leave a review if you'd like to.**_

**_See ya with either _**_Elemental Confessions** or the next chapter of **ShortMetal OneShot Collection**. Bye~**_


	12. General Envious Pt 2

_**Author's Note:**__** Another update? So soon? You guessed right.**_

_**I guessed that a few of you noticed that **__Destiny's Bounty__** is no longer on my stories list. That's because... It felt like it was missing a few pieces and I just... I thought if it couldn't make sense for me, then no one else would understand it. So.. I decided to see how well it goes ON PAPER first before going online. Yeah I'm basically restarting it.**_

_**But I guess you didn't come here to hear about my... *sigh* unsuccessful fanfic.. SO let's get started in.. 3... 2.. 1.**_

* * *

><p>It became a routine to check on Min-droid and see if he needed any comforting during the nightly hours for Cryptor. He always had to make sure Min-droid was alright, considering that he couldn't trust any of the Nindroids near the small android anymore. You see while this happened during the evening, when daylight came he made sure Wolf stayed nearby but out of sight from Min-droid. The large canine was ready to defend if it was necessary. So far, nothing much happened.<p>

The General wouldn't like for Min-droid to find out that he was being watched and being babyed by him. Cryptor huffed. He wasn't babying him. He was just making sure he was alright. Yes, there was.._is_ a difference. It just takes a certain amount of time for one to notice. What would give Min-droid the idea that Cryptor was babying him anyway? He definitely was **_NOT_** pampering him in any way and he most definitely couldn't be THAT overprotective of the small droid.

Though his opinion changed when he was heading towards Min-droid's room one night.

* * *

><p>The nauseous feeling warned Cryptor that something was happening to Min-droid. He grew used to it, but still it sometimes appears so suddenly. He sighed getting close to Min-droid's room. He felt a sudden change in the air. Something.. wasn't right.. Cryptor was close to reaching the door knob before realizing that the door was already cracked opened. Okay, now he knows something's not right.<p>

Peeking in, he can only see a large form settling in a chair next to Min-droid's bed. _No._ Its hand loosened the cocoon Min-droid was stuck in. Cryptor's hearing sensor noted that his whimpering lessened, but this increased the risk of him awakening. The warrior took a moment and mumbled something like, "You know.. You look so adorable like this.." _Desolate, no._

The General huffed and crossed his arms, turning away. Seems like Desolate beat him to reaching Min-droid. Oh well, he'll just have to try harder to get closer.

* * *

><p>It didn't get any easier. During the daylight hours, Wolf and Cryptor noticed that Min-droid spent time with Desolate. Whether on missions or just lounging around.<p>

_Get away from him._ Cryptor thought, wanting to growl to the warrior, but resisting himself to do so.

The two warriors actually got along, though the General didn't like how Desolate tried to invade Min-droid's space. Thankfully the short android often said something about it, causing the taller to move away though it didn't stop the two from talking to one another. Pup would occassionally be with them but sometimes he would be with Wolf. The small canine didn't need to do facial expressions to look lonesome though.

This happened often. Pup and Wolf spent more time together.. as Desolate and Min-droid grew closer socially though not _physically_. Thank the Overlord. The small Nindroid still was tense about Desolate getting a little _too_ close. The taller learned to keep away though.

* * *

><p>Cryptor continued to stare. He already sent the nightly patrols and he purposely sent Desolate with them. Yes, he had to make sure that the groups didn't have an uneven number to avoid suspicion, but he had his reasons. <em>Min-droid is mine.<em> He desparately wanted to warn the subordinate, but he forced himself not to.

Min-droid had asked why he couldn't go. Cryptor only answered with, "I don't trust any of them to be near you." He lied though what he said is true. He didn't trust the others anymore. "Besides, you fell behind on training. Come along, you midget."

"Hey! I am not a freaking midget!" He gave an angry jump, arguing back with his dial code. Ah. There's the feisty Min-droid he knew. Cryptor argued back, with an amused expression in his eyes. Min-droid's attitude was seemingly, though slowly, returning. He chuckled lightly.

Training began with hand-to-hand combat. Seeing how Min-droid needed it, Cryptor taught him a few more techniques. He also couldn't help but notice the other Nindroids staring enviously. "Why's he helping him? What about us?" One spoke loudly. Cryptor ignored them. Min-droid, on the other hand, couldn't. He shifted under their gaze in slight fear and discomfort. This caused the General to give a death glare at the others and growl to them. '_Kare wa watashi no monoda.' (He is mine.)_

Most of them caught on and backed off. Plenty of them stared before carrying on with their own training. Few Nindroids whispered lowly. One way or another, they all went about their own business. Cryptor felt a little smug. He still had that effect of the others. Min-droid looked to him in question. The General only shook his head and continued sparring with the smaller droid.

He had to admit. Min-droid has been getting better in combat although he didn't understand why the short android defend himself when the others decided to.. "play"...

* * *

><p>Desolate had came back from the patrols, reporting to the General before heading to see Min-droid. Cryptor tapped his foot. <em>He's not yours.<em> He wanted to tear the Warrior away from the shorter one.

Mere hours passed, the two still spoke to one another. Cryptor kept his distance but was still in range of hearing. Yep, he's eavesdropping on them. So far... Nothing interesting. He heard a small yawning before turning to see Min-droid with a tired expression.

"Hmm.. Seems like sparring with _Yībān (General) _took most of your energy."

"I-it.. *hic* didn't."

"Pfft... Hehehe. Didn't think you were the type to hiccup when having a low battery."

Min-droid huffed, " I do *hic* Not!"

Desolate chuckled lighly. Cryptor had to admit, Min-droid's hiccuping seemed a little amusing. "Come on.. I'll escort you to your room." That immediately caught the General's attention.

"*sigh* No use in objecting.. Alright. *hic.*"

With that Desolate led the smaller droid, neither of them noticing Cryptor following.

* * *

><p>They reached to his door. By then, Desolate had to hold Min-droid the rest of the way. Cryptor wasn't far behind. He wasn't going to allow anything to happen to Min-droid. Especially with the way that Desolate just swept Min-droid off his feet. It seemed like he did that before, thus made Cryptor uncomfortable for his taste... or in his opinion.<p>

The warrior opened the door with one hand, having to move Min-droid in one arm. When he walked in, the General waited for a moment before peeking into the room. He watched as the scene slowly unfolded. Desolate slowly and carefully set the smaller down. _Get away from him now!_ He growled in a barely audible tone. The warrior plugged the latter's cord in before cupping his cheek.

_'HE'S NOT YOURS!' _He mentally screamed. The General gripped the knob tightly. He looked to the warrior, scowling at him, but when he looked to Min-droid it became emotionless.

_'Just give him back!'_ He huffed lowly, preparing himself to step in, only to stop. _'Oh no...'_ He thought. _'Min-droid no..'_ His eyes couldn't believe it. Desolate had let his hand linger. Just as he had pulled it away, a smaller hand grabbed a hold over it. The warrior froze in his place though he loosened up slightly when a smile appeared.

_'..no..'_ He shifted slightly. Min-droid's hand gripped onto Desolate's softly. His lips curled into a smile. Desolate only smiled back. Once again, Cryptor stood to the side and lost him.

His slightly hurt expression turned into an angry scowl. _**'F**__**INE!'** _Not caing if they noticed him, he stomped away with his arms crossed. _**'**__**Keep him for all I** **care!'**_ He growled lowly. He gave one last thought before turning in.

_'**As long as he's** /h̶a͎̯̬p͖̱p̩̺̀y̺̩͈̻̺̖_ / **_AWAY__ FROM ME!'_**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Author's Note:<em>_ Well... That was something. Seems like Cryptor's going to be in a grumpy mood for a while and it looks like Min-droid's found someone to trust not to do anything to him._**

**_It's cute on one end but nerve-wrecking on the other, depending on who's side your on._**

**_Anyway.. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update sooner, so I'll see you next time. Bye~_**


	13. Anxiety Bomb

_**Author's Note:**__** Well, here's another update for this one. Honestly, I don't really have much to say.**_

_**So I'll just get on with the chapter now.**_

_***Silence.***_

_**That means we go now. Right now. (Rango reference)**_

* * *

><p><em>Anxiety - Definition:<em> _a nervous disorder characterized by a state of excessive uneasiness and apprehension, typically with compulsive behavior or panic attacks._

_Bomb - Definition: an explosive device fitted into a specified object._

* * *

><p>*THWACK*<p>

*SMACK*

*SMASH*

Anger drove through his systems as he smacked around the Nindroid opponent quite easily. The other barely stood a chance, quite literally. He was swept off his feet and he fell with a 'thud' beneath him. The General towered over him as he huffed and puffed out steam. The term 'blow off some steam' seem to have been took to another level. The soldier backed away from the angry leader. It was obvious that he was pass 'angry' and more like 'pissed off'. By what? None of the soldiers knew.

It took what seemed like hours for the General to leave the area, even though it had only been minutes. Cryptor looked back to the area, only to see the Nindroid Warrior being assisted to stand up by another. The two warriors caught the General's gaze before dashing away into the crowd, losing sight of the leader.

He huffed and looked ahead, walking forward. Well.. more like stomping away. _'Little brat thinks he could replace me for someone else. Let alone someone lower than __**Me. **__Yes, he's the same class as him, but still I am __**better**__ than him._ He heard another 'thud' and 'oof' nearby. His eyes traveled around and found a certain pair in a.. _questionable_ position.

"N-no. Please, I- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Min-droid yelled out. "DESOLATE! AAAHHAHAHHAHAHA! STOP!" The smaller Nindroid squirmed beneath the taller.

"Aww~. But you're so adorable like this." His hands traveled in a motion as his fingers wiggled around.

The small being still squirmed before screaming back at him, "Hey~! Stop~. I-I need to breathe~!" Ah. Poor Pint Size. Stuck in another situation. At least it's not life threatening. Hehe.

"Too bad, Mini. You might as well beg."

_"Mini?"_ The General growled lowly. How dare he decide to give him a pet name! Cryptor wanted to strangle the warrior but couldn't thinking Min-droid would get in the way and injure himself in the progress. He could already hear it, see it even.

* * *

><p><em>He stomped into the room and pulled Desolate off of Min-droid. His hands wrapped tightly around the pathetic equivalent of a throat. "Mini?! What the hell makes you think you can call him that for?!"<em>

_He heard a pair of small feet running towards him and attempting to pull on his arm to get his attention. "General, let him go. He wasn't hurting me."_

_The General growled, "Not now, Short Stack. We can talk later." With that, he used his foot to push Min-droid away in a harsh manner, making it look like he kicked him away._

_The shorter droid rolled in a ball formation and hit the wall, yelping loudly and wincing softly when his back made contact with the wall. Cryptor had stopped to look to the smaller being, only seeing a face he didn't ever want to see._

* * *

><p>"Ahahahaha. Deso~. Please-hehehehe- I want to breathe-hehehe." Min-droid squirmed a little more beginning to gasp lightly.<p>

_It seems that Mini gave him a pet name as well._ Cryptor frowned. Deciding he had enough of this, he raised his foot slightly only to stop down in a harsh manner, "If you don't mind, you two, STOP THIS IMMATURE BEHAVIOR THIS INSTANT!"

Desolate yelped and leaped of off Min-droid. The shorter android sat up before speaking, "General, it wasn't what it looked like!"

'I don't care what you think I saw,' was what he wanted to say, instead he spoke this, "No... Just.. *sigh* Never mind." He walked off, leaving the two. He only stopped when he heard a pair of small feet follow after him.

"General... Are you alright?" Min-droid's voice spoke.

No answer. He didn't bother giving one. It should be obvious that he wasn't alright. Was he really that obscure of his General's-. "Why do you care runt?"

It was Min-droid's turn not to answer back. What should he say? Especially after what Cryptor saw and thinking it was _exactly_ how it looked. The shorter android hesitated before cautiously stepping towards the General. His eyes gazed upward as he crouched slightly, seemingly trying to show a submissive posture.

The General held a blank expression, wearing it like a mask. He looked away from the smaller being. He didn't need for Pint Size to notice what he _really _was feeling. The smaller being didn't give up though. The silence grew a little uncomfortable. Oh, be careful Min-droid. Choose your words and actions wisely.

Deciding to be a little bold, he hesitantly pulled on his shirt like a child. No response. Ugh, he was glad he didn't get a response. That would've been a little embarrassing-. Oh who was he kidding? It was still embarrassing either way. He huffed and stood straight, trying for a bolder approach, though the thing is. What should he do? Obviously General was trying to ignore him. He wanted to know why. Why was he ignoring him?

He sighed softly and slouched slightly in a more relaxed manner, or at least his imitation of relaxing. His hand shook and it hesitantly wrapped around a few digits. Cryptor strained himself from wanting to do something he would regret.

"General... What's wrong?.." Min-droid asked softly. Cryptor wanted to respond, but the shorter went a little further, "I understand if... if what you saw earlier affected you, but..." He hesitated before coming clear, "I.. don't understand... Is it something _I_ did?"

With that, Cryptor pulled his fingers away from Min-droid's grip. His blank expression, turned into a scowl. Without any words...

He nodded.

"W-... What did I do?"

He chuckled lowly in a menacing tone, causing Min-droid to back away. "Oh.. You know what you did." His eyes turned to the cowering soldier, "Did you.. did you really think... a brat, like you could just do that? Just throw duties away and give excuses of forgetting them? Just toss someone really important away and think you'll get away with it?" He grinned.

Min-droid frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"I... don't.. understand."

"Tch. Of course, you don't." Cryptor crossed his arms, staring down at the other. "Simply get your priorities straight and perhaps you'll see what I mean." The General turned away and walked ahead, trying not to stomp.

Min-droid frowned in confusion before following after him, "I'll get them straight once you're clear with me. If this is about earlier, then you should already know that it wasn't what it looked like." He grabbed at his sleeve attempting to stop him. "If it's not, then just tell me what's wrong? Why are you mad? Is it something I did? _What did I do to make you angr-._"

The Commander felt something build up. It kept stacking upwards before crashing down onto him. Between fury and annoyance, he used his elbow to jab the smaller being between his eyes, causing him to let go. "Ow." He heard from Min-droid. His gaze turned to him, only to feel... _regret?_ No. It possibly couldn't be that feeling. It had to be something else... right?

Min-droid's hands covered the part he hit. The leader watched as the small pair of eyes dim as oil gathered at the corner of his eyes, threatening to leave them, but the smaller being refused for them to go. He used his sleeve in a childish manner to quickly wipe them away. Once he did though, he felt his mask betray him and the tears fled down his face. He let out a few sniffles, desperate to hold back the sobs. Dammit, why couldn't he control his emotions like Cryptor could?

Though his eyes had closed, Cryptor could still see it in his face. Embarrassment... confusion... and... _hurt?_ Whatever Cryptor was feeling, it couldn't be regret.. but the feeling just felt... a little.. awful. He growled. He shouldn't be feeling this! He shouldn't be feeling _anything!_ Yet... he was.

Apparently Min-droid must've heard him growling and mistaken it as a threat. He cowered even more and backed away. **_Comfort him._**_No, I mustn't. __**I'll make you. **__You're just a conscious.. You have no control over me. __**... Hey, bastard, guess what? I AM YOU! Now quit arguing and just comfort him already!**_ He sighed softly and reached a hand to him.

Min-droid backed away a little more and whimpered. _Don't hurt me._ He wanted to say, but he kept silent, fearing that he would glitch or squeak it out. He gritted his teeth beneath the mask, trying his best to hold back a sob. His mask began to slip, therefore he ran. Cryptor only watched with a blank stare as the smaller being went out of sight before turning and walking forward.

One step. Something told him to go back, but he refused.

Two steps.. Something nagged at him, but he ignored it.

Three... The feelings built up..

Four... Tension rose.

Five... They pushed passed the crowd.

Six... The doors slammed shut.

Seven... One collasped. The other stood still.

Somehow simultaneously... like a bomb, they exploded. A gigantic proud griffin screeched out his rage while the small defomed chimera sobbed in melancholy.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!"**_

_"... What did I do?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**__** Wow. I am actually proud that this came out alright. Sure, it's not much, but it is longer than the last OneShot.**_

_**Well then, I hope you guys are ready for a surprising oneshot that'll actually build up on their.. *ahem* status. Let's just say... one is definitely loyal, no matter what the others say while the other is actually surprised by their actions... at least in a way, he is.**_

**_Well, I'm tired.. It's like one in the morning here. It'll probably be a while before I update again soon. Right now, I'm woking on the next chapter to _**_Elemental Confessions__** . It's going well so far, but.. like I said, it's going to be a while.**_

_**Anyways, please leave a review down below. You guys are kinda making me a little worried... and it'd be nice if I hear from a few of you. So... see ya soon. Bye.**_


End file.
